


О причинах некоторых решений

by Shell_dare



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Drama, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Такое решение как переделывание живых людей в роботов просто не может быть беспричинным.
Kudos: 1





	О причинах некоторых решений

Когда Саб-Зиро смог продрать глаза, первым, что его удивило, было избыточное количество света в главном зале храма Лин Куэй. Свет лился из несанкционированных окон, сиречь сквозных проломов в стенах до самой улицы. Попытка вспомнить причину их происхождения натолкнулась на дичайшую головную боль.

– Добро пожаловать обратно в сию обитель скорби и сушняка, друг мой, – с интонациями магистра Йоды послышалось откуда-то сзади. 

Очень аккуратно развернувшись, криомант обнаружил Смоука. Эненра в позе кривого лотоса восседал на обломках чего-то, в чем с трудом узнавалась шестиметровая каменная статуя дракона, которой Грандмастер гордился так, словно самолично ее высек. Осознав данный весьма прискорбный факт, криомант задал самый оригинальный вопрос из всех возможных:

– Что вчера было?

– Вчера? – Смоук не совсем трезво хихикнул. – Если честно, не имею ни малейшего понятия. Но судя по состоянию обстановки, было весело. Могу рассказать, что было позавчера.

Саб-Зиро схватился за голову. 

Порывшись среди обломков, эненра вытащил бутылку пива, ловко сбил крышку и подал другу. 

– Итак, два дня назад. В храм пришло сообщение о том, что твой брат погиб на турнире Смертельная битва. Тебя это, разумеется, расстроило, и ты дал священную клятву найти его убийцу и отомстить. Тем же вечером кто-то ограбил, так называемый, «тайный» подвал грандмастера. Ревизия показала, что пропал месячный запас выпивки. 

Криомант с трудом и ужасом припомнил разломанную заросшую паутиной лестницу, по которой ходил несколько раз. Лестница казалась совершенно незнакомой.

– Потом, – безжалостно продолжал Смоук, разжившись второй бутылкой уже для себя. – Пить в одиночестве тебе показалось неправильным. Во всяком случае именно с этой фразой ты вышиб дверь и полстены в мою комнату. Мне пришлось присоединиться, потому что отказ ты упорно не принимал, да и спать мне было уже, в общем-то, негде. Следующие двенадцать часов своей жизни я помню плохо, но «Зимний сад» у нас теперь действительно зимний. Во всех теплицах сугробы до потолка.

Саб-Зиро застонал, роняя голову на руки. Болеть она от этого меньше не стала.

– Некоторое время спустя к нам присоединился Сектор, уже изрядно окосевший и с бочонком портвейна. Как я понял из его объяснений, красненький отмечал факт становления мужчиной, правда, он так и не сказал, с кем.

– Со мной, блин, – из единственного остававшегося темным угла к обломкам дракона подполз единственный негр на весь клан китайских ниндзя. – Еще пивка не найдется?

– Это наглость, вообще-то, – эненра раскопал следующую бутылку. – Мало того, что вы два дня гоняли меня по всей территории… «Покурить» им, видите ли, хотелось… Так вы еще приканчиваете мои личные запасы, – покосившись на изменившегося в лице друга, Смоук поспешил его успокоить. – Не бойся, ты в этих гонках по пересеченной местности не участвовал. Было бы иначе, вместо меня была бы тут ледяная статуя. Интересно, эти бедолаги когда-нибудь оттают?

– Мне конец… – тихо простонал криомант.

– А теперь кульминация, – с улыбочкой садиста пообещал Смоук. – Что покурить, вы все-таки нашли. И, более того, предложили пришедшему на грохот грандмастеру поучаствовать. 

– Быть не может…

– Еще как может, – кивнул Смоук. – Повезло, что в темноте старик не опознал ничего, кроме вашей… хм… скорее, уже нашей… принадлежности к клану. Но косяк ему предлагали зря. Потому как трезвый он до этой идеи бы не додумался. Дословно: «Хрен с ними, с деньгами! Перепаяю всех, роботы хоть пить не будут. И зарплату платить не надо». Ты на ногах стоять можешь?

Саб-Зиро аккуратно поднялся, стараясь головой не шевелить.

– Могу.

– Отлично, – Смоук спрыгнул с обломков, встав рядом. – Так я о чем. Может, пока у Гранда похмелье, смоемся куда-нибудь подальше? Во Внешний мир, например.


End file.
